


The Tale of Marmora

by Mad_Hattie_Hatter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Character Death, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Reincarnation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hattie_Hatter/pseuds/Mad_Hattie_Hatter
Summary: He didn't really know what was happening. All he knows is Kolivan took him to a room locked up tight only telling him 'It is time'.Very cryptic...





	1. Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender nor do I own the characters.

He didn't really know what was happening. All he knows is Kolivan took him to a room locked up tight only telling him 'It is time'.

Very cryptic...

Inside the room was only a pedestal in the center and nothing else. On said pedestal was a knife much like the knives every Blade member has.

"What is going on, Kolivan? You can't just drag me somewhere without an explanation," Keith was confused.

"It is time. After six of your earth months of membership, every Blade is asked to touch this knife. If you are him, then the memories of your past life should return once in contact with it. Be assured, this is not mandatory and there is no penalty should you choose not to," Kolivan acted so casual, as if he hadn't just told Keith that reincarnation was a thing, and that he could possibly be one.

Keith thought about it for a bit. What was the harm in touching the knife? It's not like he'd ever be 'him'. Granted he didn't know who 'him' was. But really, him being a reincarnation? It sounded crazy. There was no way...

Keith desided he would touch the knife. He wasn't 'him', so nothing could possibly go wrong.

He should have known...

Famous last words...


	2. I Touched It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I touched the knife. And as soon as I did, there was a bright flash in front of my eyes. Suddenly the floor came rushing towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise in advance. There will be death and sensitive content in this chapter.

I touched the knife. And as soon as I did, there was a bright flash in front of my eyes. Suddenly the floor came rushing towards me.

* * *

_Marmora..._

_Marmora..._

_"Marmora... Hey! Marmora!"_

_Oh, someone's calling for me._

_I open my eyes to see a beautiful face close to mine. "Oh thank the goddesses! For a second, I thought I'd have to go get Coran to check on you!" Alden was teasing me, of course. He knew I come here to relax. "Why are you laying on the hill this time Marmora?"_

_"Red decided that I was overworking myself, so she took Alfor on the mission and demanded that I take the quintent off. She had Alfor lock me out of the training deck," I said. This was a little disorienting. It's like I'm living through this for the first time, but I also remember this happening._

_"That makes sense. The first place I went looking for you was the training deck. I was surprised that you weren't there. And you really should stop overworking yourself!" Alden layed next to me. "I'm still jealous. I love you, but why do you get to piolet Red? We're the same age, but when I ask Blue, she always says 'It's not your time yet'! What does that even mean!?"_

_"Be patient Alden. I'm sure she'll let you soon." I hated seeing him sad, it felt like a boondajor clawing my heart._

_"Yeah, I hope so. Being able to talk to Blue, but not allowed to piolet her feels weird. I know I was ment to be in that cockpit." I believe him, because that's exactly how I felt every time I was in Red, for both lives._

_"Everything will work out in the end... I love you, my mate."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

 

_The world was on fire._

_Alteans we're running for there lives. Mothers were trying to save their children. I even saw some snapping their childrens necks to give them a quick death, then killing themselves. I wanted to help them, to help my people, but I couldn't. I had to find Marmora. I had to find my mate._

_Why would Zarkon do this? Why would he betray Altea? Why did he send Galra forces to kill everyone?_

_Marmora was one of the only Galra fighting for us. After handing the Red bayard to father, he jumped into the fray, killing any Galra soldier in his path. Using his luxite blade, his claws, his teeth, anything he can use as a weapon._

* * *

 

_It hurt, this wound in my chest. I knew I was gonna die._

_I was helping an Altean family get out the rubble of a ruined house. A soldier got the drop on me. And now I'm laying leaned against a building that was bound to collapse any dobash with a gaping hole in my chest._

_Everything was fuzzy and I couldn't quite hear any of the chaos around me. I must have closed my eyes for a dobash, because next I knew, Alden was in front of me, calling my name, crying..._

_Why was he crying?..._

_He should cry..._

_I like it much better when he smiles..._

_I want to see his smile one last time..._

_"Alden, d-don't cry. I wa-want to see yo-u smile a-again. You hav-ve such a pre-tty smi-ile."_

_Idon't know if I said any of that correctly, but he must have understood. He did his best to smile, but It didn't look right. And he still had tears running down his face._

_He was trying to tell me something. And suddenly I could hear again._

_"-rmora, baby, you're gonna be okay! You're gonna be fine! We'll get you to a healing pod and you'll be fine!" I knew he was lying or in denial. I knew I was gonna die._

_"Al-Alden? Do you rememb-ber... when I-I told you th-that if I was d-dieing... I'd w-want it to be a sh-short death? Can... Can you take m-my blade... A-and make it sh-short?... I don't w-want to suff-suffer..."_

_I knew it was selfish to ask him that. But I knew that he wouldn't want my to suffer either..._

_He looked surprised and horrified. But then it turned to acceptance. He grabbed my blade, closed his eyes, and held the knife up._

_"Alden... I will find you again... In the next life..."_

_The knife came down..._

_It all turned to black..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON NOW!!!  
> Also vocab.
> 
> Quintent: a day  
> Dobash: a minute  
> Boondajor: a made up creature the size of a motorcycle that has sharp claws and teeth. Looks similar to a fox


	3. I Need You To Get Me A Ship Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily they were all on the bridge when they got the transmission from Kolivan.
> 
> As soon as Kolivan's face came up on the screen Allura, ever to the point, asked, "Did something happen? This isn't a scheduled meeting time."
> 
> "Something did indeed happen. I won't go int-" He was then cut off be Hunk.
> 
> "Something happened!? What happened!? Is everyone okay!? Is Keith okay!? Do you need medical assistance!?"

Luckily they were all on the bridge when they got the transmission from Kolivan.

As soon as Kolivan's face came up on the screen Allura, ever to the point, asked, "Did something happen? This isn't a scheduled meeting time."

"Something did indeed happen. I won't go int-" He was then cut off be Hunk.

"Something happened!? What happened!? Is everyone okay!? Is Keith okay!? Do you need medical assistance!?"

"Everyone is fine. Though I do suggest you prepare for Keith to come back to Voltron, I expect he will want to see you again and explain everything to you in person." Kolivan looked at them calmly as all hell broke loose in the room.

"Oh, I knew it! Something happened to Keith!"

"Mullet head better be okay!"

"I wonder what he would want to tell us?"

"Oh good! I've been wanting to tell Number 4 about this Altean game he might like!"

"I hope he's okay."

"Enough!" Allura yelled, gaining silence from everyone. "When and for how long can we expect him? And what is so important that he wants to tell us in person?"

"Keith should be there within the next spicolian movement. He will likely wish to stay there as long as you'll have him. As for what he wishes to discuss... It's is not my place to say, nor do I have enough details to have an accurate idea of it." Kolivan spoke evenly, but you could tell that he looked slightly disturbed by the lack of information.

"Well, that you for informing us on this. We'll start preparing for his arrival immediately." Just as Allura was about to hang up Kolivan's voice rang through the room once more.

"Also, I suggest you be prepared for him to look a bit different. And I also suggest you tell your team about the previous paladins. All of them." He then hung up before anyone got a chance to question him.

* * *

 

Keith gasped and shot up from the infirmary bed he was laying on. There were tears running visably down his cheeks and clasped firmly in his hand was Marmo- his knife.

His mind was reeling. Had that all really happened? Or was it just some dream?

There were two lifetimes of memories shoved in his head now and he was having trouble figuring out what went where.

Keith didn't that who he was anymore. Everything was just blending together.

It took him exactly 46 minutes and 8 seconds to sort his head out enough to realize someone was trying to talk to him.

"-ith, you are safe. You are at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. No one will hurt you."

I recognized that voice. Was it from this lifetime... Or the other?

No. That was definitely Ulaz's voice. Ulaz was from this life.

It doesn't matter. All I need to know is that I need to see Alden.

"Ulaz, I need you to get me a ship ready."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Ulaz is alive!


	4. Ten Thousand Year Old Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The previous paladins? Allura what was he talking about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief mention of suicide. It doesn't go into any detail, and it's literally in only one sentence, but it's there. Be warned.

"The previous paladins? Allura what was he talking about?"

The question from Pidge snapped everyone out of their daze.

Allura sighed. She know she would have had to tell them at some point, she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"Let us go to the lounge, it will be much more comfortable for this long tale."

With that they all headed towards the lounge once everyone was seated, Allura began to spin the ten thousand year old tale.

* * *

 "As you all know, the previous paladins of Voltron were: Zarkon- the black paladin, Alfor- the red paladin, Trigel- the green paladin, Blaytz- the blue paladin, and Gyrgan- the Yellow paladin."

"But what we did not tell you is that the Red Lion had another paladin... Marmora. My father and Marmora would switch out so the other could take care of business."

"The only good Galra there was at the time."

"He worked hard and more that earned his place in Voltron. Even when he wasn't piloting the Red Lion, he was still in a fighter helping any way he could."

"He fought for Altea till the very end."

We found his body in the ruins of Altean, without the luxite blade he so fondly cherished. With my b-brothers body on top of him."

* * *

 At this point Allura was in tears. Coran was in tears. And the paladins were watching in horror. Brother? They hadn't known Allura had a brother.

* * *

 "My brother's name was Alden. And while he was never truly a paladin, he was the one with the greatest bond with the Blue Lion. He could hear her talk to him directly. Even Blaytz could not, but Blue would never let him pilot her."

"All the times I asked him about it, Alden always told me that Blue would just say it wasn't his time yet. I suppose it never was his time, as he died in the war for Altea."

"We had figured out that he had committed suicide with Marmora's blade after seeing his beloved mate's body in the wreckage. We were never able to figure out where the knife was."

"I guess we do know now though. Some Galra who didn't agree with Zarkons methods must have took it and fashioned a replica to create the legacy of the Blade of Marmora."

* * *

 Allura had tears streaming down her face.

Coran had left at some point, no one knew when.

Shiro looked shaken that something like that would happen.

You could practically see the gears in Pidge's mind turning, trying to figure out everything she was just told.

Hunk looked like he was going to throw up, but that's nothing new.

Lance had an unreadable expression on his face, almost like he was imagining everything in great detail and it was scaring him.

Suddenly there was a voice over the speakers.

"Princess, we've received a distress signal from a nearby planet! The Galra are attacking!"


End file.
